


It's You

by weaselwrites



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tenderness, kind of, never written something so tender in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselwrites/pseuds/weaselwrites
Summary: Ram wanted to tell King so bad after dinner what was on his mind, the next day he found the perfect way to let him know what was going on.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This is real short but tender and thats all i can really say

Ram really wanted to tell King what was on his mind. All throughout dinner he was mulling over the right words to say, just the right amount that would get his feelings across without having to talk too much.

He was waiting for the right moment to bring it up, hoping by the end of the night he would have a chance to get King alone and speak his mind. Finally the chance came when everyone was leaving and Ram grabbed Kings arm.

“My Dad-“ he started before his friends called after him and he glanced up at King one last time before walking away. He hoped the look he gave said enough; King seemed to always pick up on what he was feeling so he left it at that until he could have another chance to talk to him.

That night Ram had trouble falling asleep. He had King’s contact pulled up, his fingers hovering over the keyboard ready to type out the thoughts plaguing his mind but it didn’t feel right. The situation was too serious and personal to just text to someone randomly at 2 am, even if that someone was King.

Instead Ram got up and went to his desk, turning on his little table top lamp, he then grabbed a piece of paper and the pencil that King had given him. He turned it over in his fingers before he started writing everything down he wanted to say to King.

The next day was a Saturday so Ram wouldn’t have the chance to give the note to King at school. He was pacing around his room thinking about how he could see this boy he was falling hard for. His mind kept going back to yesterday in that gazebo that King showed him. A little escape from reality and how King placed that flower in his ear like it was nothing and everything.

Ram touched the spot where the flower had been. He closed his eyes for a second and before he could stop himself he was calling King’s phone.

“Cool boy?” King picked up so fast. Ram was silent. King waited.

“It’s you.” Were all the words that managed to come out, even if his mind had a million more running through it.

“Is this about last night? What did you want to say about your dad?” King was willing to wait again, but he was worried about Ram and Ram could tell by the waiver of his voice. King was afraid of pushing Ram too much, asking too many questions that would just cause the other to recede back into his shell.

King was willing to wait but Ram hung up. Ram put his phone in his pocket, alongside the note he wrote last night, and left his room hoping that King understood.

When Ram got to the little hideaway that King had showed him he had hoped that King would already be there, but it was empty. Maybe Ram was not obvious enough, or maybe King did not understand him as well as Ram had thought.

Ram walked up to one of the plants sitting in the corner of the room and felt its waxy leaves. It was soft but warm from soaking up the midday sun; he wondered if this is how Kings hands would feel. Or were they rougher like his own?

He knew that King spent hours with his plants; making sure the soil was perfectly balanced, that the humidity was just right and each leaf was in the perfect place. He saw the array of plants in his room and the amount of knowledge he had on every single one of them. Would the hours of labor he put into making them look perfect leave his hands rough with work? Or were they soft from pouring love and precision into each piece; the stark contrast of Ram being left with calluses and scars from years of boxing.

Before he could get lost even farther into his thoughts he heard footsteps approaching. He glanced up and there was King, a smile on his face once he was met with Ram’s eyes.

King came into the small room and they just looked at each other for a second. To an onlooker it might have seemed that King was waiting for Ram to speak first, but Ram knew that King knew what he was feeling without words.

“What are you thinking?” King said opening the floor for Ram to lead now.

Ram reached for Kings hand, he took it in his and gave it a light squeeze before releasing it. King left his hand suspended in the air where Ram let go of it and glanced down at the note that was there. He glanced back up at Ram and started to read the letter.

‘King, it’s you who understands me. At dinner you noticed I had something on my mind and I want to tell you but it scares me. I think I caught my dad having an affair and I don’t know what to do. All I can think about is telling you because for some reason I feel like you would know what to do. Realistically I know you can’t fix what is happening but I know that you will do or say something to make me feel better. King, it’s you. And I want it to be us.’

Even when Ram had the chance to write pages on pages of what was in his mind he still used so few words and managed to steal away King’s breath just the same. This time it was King’s turn to be silent. Ram was watching his every move, waiting for a sound to leave his lips, but king kept reading that last sentence over and over _I want it to be us_.

King finally looked up, took a step forward, and hugged Ram. At first Ram froze, rigid as ever, but soon was melting into the other boy.

“I’m sorry about your dad, cool boy.” King said into his neck. Ram felt like he might cry, the stress of everything building up, but he fought it back down like always.

King pulled away to look at Ram’s face; he held his shoulders firm and looked into his eyes that were tearing up only slightly.

“I think I want it to be us too.” King said and Ram couldn’t help but smile and shake his head in agreement. This time Ram brought King in for a hug, embracing him tightly while King rubbed his back, reminding him that he understood exactly how he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what you think :)  
> I love writing stuff like this with long breaks of tender thought lemme know if its actually coming across okay haha  
> find me on tumblr: sunmorkcafe


End file.
